


Sander Sides Ship Stories

by Kisafander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander
Summary: Challenged myself to write every day in the month of December using specific ships, these are the fics.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105





	1. Dec. 1- Patton x Remus x Logan x Deceit – DLMR

“Deceit! Give me back my cat hoodie!” Patton exclaimed while chasing Deceit who was conspicuously running away from Patton holding the said hoodie like an olympic torch.

“Only if you kiss me!” 

Patton stopped short and blushed slightly. “Fine, but no cuddles later for being mean.”

Logan was watching this scene play out while reading a book on his latest found topic of interest. Remus was draped across Logan’s lap fiddling with the back of the book’s cover as gently as he could out of boredom.

“But Patton!” Deceit whined and pouted at Patton, who took the opportunity to peck Deceit’s lips and snatch his cat hoodie and walk towards the couch.

“Oh no you don’t!” Deceit snatched at the hoodie Patton had just taken from him, but in the process only managed to get himself off balance.

“Whoa!”

In the confused jumble that followed, Patton tried to grab onto Deceit before fully turning around, causing him to fall into Logan and Remus on the couch as well.

After a few seconds of taking stock of what just happened, Deceit started to chuckle, and that sparked his boyfriends chuckles as well and soon the pile of 4 on the couch were pulsing with laughter.

“That was… exhilarating…” Deceit sighed heavily after recovering from his laughing fit.

“Deceit, I’m gonna murder your ass.” Logan said sternly, but his expression betrayed his delight and eyes filled with mirth from Remus didn’t help either.

“You know you love me.” Deceit smirked at Logan, bobbing his eyebrows suggestively.

“Do we know that?” Remus asked quirking his eyebrow.

“Yes, yes we do.” Deceit’s boyfriends replied in unison.


	2. Dec. 2- Patton x Roman x Deceit – Romoceit/Royaliceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy

“Do you find me funny?” Patton asked Deceit who was washing dishes while Patton placed them into sink for him to wash after breakfast.

Before Deceit could answer, Roman piped up from the living room, “Sweetie, we both love your jokes, don’t let those hate comments get to you.”

Deceit looked up from his 3 pairs of arms washing the dishes and made eye contact with Roman who winked and in response Deceit gestured his head towards Patton in a silent message.

“I know Roman, but sometimes those comments can start really weighing you do- Whoa!”

Patton was interrupted by Deceit and Roman grabbing him from behind and pulling Patton into a loving embrace mixed with a romantic dip.

“Guys it’s ok! I don-” Patton was stopped short in his playful attempts at squirming out of Roman and Deceit’s embrace by them slowly planting kisses along his neck and cheek.

Patton gasped.

“For every hate comment against you we will fight that with a kiss. Deceit do you think this is enough kisses?” Roman said while turning his head away from looking at Patton.

“No, but I think Patton’s got _you_ covered.” Deceit said as he saw Patton retaliating the best he could within their embrace, peppering just as many kisses on Roman. 

Roman gasped as Patton had done moment earlier at Patton’s advancements, but was eventually able to reply though his gasps. “See… Patton… Deceit…said…a… pun…”

“I know my prince.” Murmured Patton as he continued with barrage of kisses.

Dishes forgotten, slowly the mass in the middle of the kitchen devolved into kissing on all three sides at once.

When the others came down for lunch, the trio were still locked in a pile of kisses and had gotten nothing else done, but they didn’t care.

Their kisses could solve anything.


	3. Dec. 3- Patton x Virgil x Remus – Intrumoxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's spooked.

All Virgil could hear was his breathing. _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

Something was wrong, Virgil couldn’t remember what was happening, just that he isn’t safe.

Through his panic he barely registers a familiar voice calling out to him, but his breathing is too important to focus on anything else.

Arms wrap around him and for a long moment Virgil is petrified and knows at any moment he will feel a wall of pain from them.

But it doesn’t come.

Virgil blinks, a haze of brownish-red haze he didn’t know he was seeing before slips from his vision as he takes in who’s arms are around him. 

Patton and Remus.

They’re saying something something to him, but a different kind of haze fills Virgil’s mind as adrenaline from whatever he was doing recedes as suddenly as it arrived.

But now Virgil knew he was safe and was not alone.

That was… good.

-

“No Virgil, baby, no.” Remus cries as Virgil collapses in his and Patton’s arms.

“Don’t fall asleep on us sparrow.” Patton pleads as he lightly caresses Virgil’s face trying to wake him up.

Virgil was unmoving at Patton’s touch and only seems to slip further into unconsciousness.

Remus sighs and caresses Virgil’s face as well, but less hurried and panicky than Patton’s earlier pats.

“I think he does need some rest Pat, that was a heck of an attack. I think he knows now that we are here and that he is safe, it’s ok.” Remus looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and was able to see tear tracks running down his eyes before he himself was being held by Patton in a tearful embrace.

“I just wish he didn’t have to go through that pain, it’s gotta be so scary to go through that. I wish I could take his pain away.” Patton exclaimed through his sobs into Remus shoulder.

Remus held one of the most important people to him tighter.

“Me too, Patton. Me too.”


	4. Dec. 4- Virgil x Logan – Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is cold.

Virgil was listening to his favorite playlist when Logan opened the door.

“What’s up L?”

“Virgil”

Virgil looked up.

“Yeah?” 

It took a second before Virgil took in that something was off. Logan’s skin was covered with a sheen of a light frost and his breaths were visible like when Thomas had gone north and first experienced near freezing weather.

“Whoa Logan, are you okay?”

“I think I need you.”

Logan swayed and Virgil rushed over to Logan before he could fall.

Luckily the frost on Logan seemed to melt wherever Virgil touched as he helped Logan onto his bed and did the same with himself. They locked eyes.

“You're okay now Logan… What did you mean when you said you needed me?”

Logan looked away from Virgil with a pink tinge to his cheeks, whether from the cold he was feeling or something else Virgil didn’t know, as he spoke. “Um… there’s no easy way to put this.” 

Virgil was clearing away any of the remaining frost from Logan with his body heat as Logan spoke and ended up with the last bit covering a portion of Logan’s face as Logan had has face turned away from him.

“Virgil, it seems that I have had a ‘crush’ on you for a time and when I realized that and tried to convince myself otherwise and repress such strong feelings, I appear too gain this paler as a consequence.”

Logan gulped before continuing.

“But because it is not likely you share those feelings, having these feelings for you does not make it impossible for us to retain our current friendship at least on my part. I do enjoy our time together whether or not we engage in initiating a relationship that fulfills the feeling I have for you. I don’t want to lose you. You are- Mmph!”

Logan was stopped short in what he recognized as the start of spiral of anxiety by Virgil pulling him towards him. They were… kissing.

Virgil had been listening to Logan’s monologue and decided that the last area of frost on Logan’s lips had to goad he kissed Logan. Virgil loved how bumbling Logan was when he was describing how he felt, his inexperience with feeling and candidness were endearing and honestly adorable.

Sparks were flying behind Logan’s eyes, he didn’t know he closed them, as he felt all traces of the frost dissipate in Virgil’s kiss.

When Virgil finally pulled back Logan’s brain was still short circuiting and was at a loss for words.

Virgil just smiled and said “Neither do I.”


	5. Dec. 5- Roman x Logan – Logince

Logan always preferred to withhold his secrets. There were just things that his friends shouldn’t know, so he… never told them. For example, the fact that he once danced, all within his room to things that made him truly feel, though he didn’t realize it at the time he was feeling.

He saw no reason to inform his friends at the time, and much less so right now. It had been long ago, back when Thomas was a teenager, and sometimes emotions became too… overwhelming for him to handle with his usual methods.

It was in the past, and therefore, didn’t matter.

When Roman decided to put on music Patton squealed at the concept of dancing together. Logan chose to sit out. It had been a long time since he did any kind of dancing. And besides, this was nothing like the kind of dancing that he had once done years earlier.

Roman had been passionate in his dancing, more than happy to sing along, much like Patton. Logan, who had been attempting to read, found his gaze straying back to Roman multiple times, caught by Roman’s elated smile.

Roman moved his way over to Logan.

“Would you like to dance?” Roman asked, giving Logan his signature smile that tended to lead to trouble more often than not when it surfaced on Roman’s face.

“Not if I can learn about the analysis of the orbital period of exoplanets from it.” Logan mumbled, glancing up from his astronomy book for only a moment. He could already feel himself being tempted by Roman’s simple smile more than Patton’s puppy dog eyes ever could dream of.

Roman laughed, and… it was heaven and Logan heart felt like it was being wrapped in a warm and secure blanket while simultaneously feeling like it was running a 5k. Roman offered his hand, a smile on his lips, a twinkle in his eye. 

Soft singing echoed around Logan.

_There is not one hair on you that I would rearrange, I love you the way you are and that will never change…_

With a sigh, Logan set his beloved book down. He knew Roman wouldn’t take no for an answer. So he let Roman drag him up and close, and settled a hand atop his shoulder.

He hadn’t even realized that Roman had pulled them into a dance until he was twirling, having let Roman lead without a second thought. When he was pulled back, Logan came face to face with Roman’s wide eyes. 

God, it had been a long time since Logan had last danced. He was merely letting Roman guide him through the motions, and yet…it was…

“You’ve danced before. Huh… You learn something new everyday” 

Logan tore his gaze away from Roman’s face probably beet red.

“Logan?”

“Yes Roman?” Logan hesitantly looked back at Roman, but was resolute in his next action.

Neither of them remembered who truly initiated the kiss, but it was one for the ages.


	6. Dec. 6- Virgil x Remus x Logan x Deceit – DLAR/Analoceitmus/Analodemus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gives spooks.

“Virgil give me a hug right now!” Remus shrieked out of nowhere as Virgil was selecting a snack from their snack stash, causing Virgil to jump nearly 3 feet of the ground in fright.

When Virgil landed his hand was already over his heart as his pulse had doubled. He glared at Remus. 

“Honey, you know doing that is danger to my health and yours, I could’ve instinctually punched you in the face.” Virgil made his voice as stern as to make clear to remus he was serious without sounding to much like he was merely emulating Logan or Patton’s stern voices.

“But my little jumping spider, I need it!” Remus’s eager face morphed to a pouting face instead as he crossed his arms.

“You’re not going to get a hug if you scare him half to death, you know not everyone enjoys the of almost feeling the sweet embrace of death like you do, Reemu” Logan says, appearing from nowhere with his arms crossed from the 2 combative lovers perspective, though this time no one jumped of fright.

“It’s obvious you _really_ like listening to us, Remus.” Deceit drawled from beside Logan.

Deceit and Logan then shared a look.

“But we can’t say no to that face”

Remus Hug Level 100%


	7. Dec. 7- Virgil x Remus – Dukexiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has blood.
> 
> Also repeated a prompt so modifying this one to fit a different relationship.

Blood. There’s blood.

Is it his blood?

Something happened.

Something bad? Probably something bad if he’s bleeding.

It feels nice though, the feeling of release and a weight lifted from him.

What was he doing again? He couldn’t remember.

Someone’s here.

They’re talking but he can’t understand them, his head feels like it was pulled into a jar of molasses.

A pair of hands was holding his arms and moving to embrace him. 

This is nice, someone is here and he is safe.

He let’s himself relax because if someone is here and he is safe, what’s the harm in taking a little nap?

However, the hoodied hands thought otherwise as they lightly tapped his face as if to keep him awake.

But he wants to sleep and it would feel soooo nice.

When he opens his eyes again he is able to see the face of the hoodied hands, they had bags under their eyes, or was it eyeshadow? And had plaid patches throughout their hoodie, and their hair was stick up everywhere, like they were in distress and couldn't worry about their hair.

They look familiar, like a really old friend.

As he’s looking at their face he finally is able discern what the eye bag face is saying, if only in part.

“-mus don’t fall… -ay with me swe-… losing too much bl-… Help m-”

He can’t understand them, but that’s okay, cause he’s safe with them and he feels really light and just needs to take a nap.

As his eyes close the hoodied hand person’s face morphs into fear and Remus vaguely feels another soft sensation on his face, but he is too sleepy to open his eyes again.

Just need to go to sleep.

His last thought as he drifts off is that whoever this person is, he knows they’ll be okay.


	8. Dec. 8- Patton x Remus – Moduke/Intruality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Remus

“I love you Patton.”

Remus… was drunk. How he was drunk when nobody else was is still a mystery, but he was plastered. Remus by himself is on thing, being more destructively impulsive and vulgar in his brand of creativity. Drunk Remus was unknown territory and god help anyone who became the center of his attention at that point.

Patton had been working on dusting his area of the living room, as everyone kept up their own area of the living room as a measure of fairness not having one side responsible to clean up one Sides mess. 

Remus popped up behind the television and exclaimed “I love you Patton.”

At this point in his drunkenness, it sounded like “I laahv uuu ahhtn”, but Patton understood Remus all the same.

Before Patton could respond, Remus was already attempting to climb over the TV, with the amount of success you would expect.

He fell.

Patton, being not drunk, quickly rushed over and caught Remus just before his head was going to hit the ground.

Remus being drunk took the opportunity of the angle he was now looking at Patton to shout/slur. “You have a really nice ass from down here, and probably up there too.”

Patton ignored Remus’s outburst again as he helped Remus back onto his feet, while Remus took this opportunity to instead drunkenly lurch towards Patton. 

“Whoa Remus! You gotta stay standing kiddo. That was quite a fall there, please be careful.” Patton lightly grabbed Remus’s shoulders and pushed Remus back into a standing position

Remus seemed to not fully understand what Patton was saying, but retorted back with “How can I stand if I’m falling for you constantly? You’re just… so… cute.”

Patton finally stopped short and was struck by how even plastered drunk, Remus is so… well, cute when he’s honest. A blush finally made it’s way onto Patton’s cheeks as Remus again lurched towards Patton, taking advantage of Patton’s stupor and planting a full force kiss onto Patton’s lips.

“Mmph!” Patton’s eyes widened as Remus took him off guard with the kiss. Then, Patton’s eyes slipped closed as he reciprocated the kiss.

Remus was drunk, but maybe, that was a good thing now. Patton was… okay with drunk Remus.

But they’ll have to… discuss the situation between them later when Remus was not inebriated.

Patton at least, wanted to make this work. 


	9. Dec. 9- Patton x Virgil x Roman x Logan x Deceit – DLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sides Dinner

“Supper’s ready!” Patton called from the kitchen as he dried his hands with a towel, while Logan was finished setting down a pan for everyone to take from.

Above them he could hear the sounds of the other Sides scrambling as they scurried to the stairs.

Luckily, Patton had already prepared a plate of food for himself, getting portions of each dish that he knew were burnt, as he didn’t mind eating slightly burnt food if that meant everyone else would have portions they all would enjoy. 

Logan, however, wasn’t so lucky as he suddenly realized that if he wanted to get his own food before the horde comes, he needed to get his food immediately.

Patton watched Logan as he scrambled to put the food on his plate and smirked, Logan was so adorable when he was hurrying like this. 

Just as the sassy trio (Virgil, Roman, and Deceit) and their trashman friend reached the bottom of the stairs, Logan was rushing out of the kitchen with his hard earned portion of dinner today.

And as Logan retreated, the hounds descended on Patton and Logan’s masterpiece. 

Virgil scrambled harder than Logan as everyone descended on the food. Deceit slyly maneuvered in front of the others to claim his portion of food. Roman confidently cut out the portions of food he wanted. Remus, just, ah…. used his… hands.

Patton and Logan shared the sight and Patton was the first to say, “It’s always a free for all with those 4.”

“They are all very ravenous, yes.” Logan said while sitting down, his hair slightly out of place and tie slightly loose. The Patton equivalent of a ‘total disaster incoming’ situation with glasses askew, hair completely messed up and cardigan no where to be even found. 

While Logan was distracted, Patton took the opportunity to smooth Logan hair back into place and tighten Logan tie back into place, catching Logan by surprise. 

“Remus!! You know what Patton told you about using your hands!” Roman’s exclamation cut through Patton and Logan’s interaction.

Patton turned to face the kitchen again and stood up, “Remus Gomi Sanders! What have I told you about using your hands when getting food? Go to your room to eat! No family time for you!”

Remus glared at Roman and then to Patton with food covered hands and stalked up the stairs before shouting at the top of the stairs “This house is a f*****g nightmare!”

“You’re on thin ice with that kind of language” Patton called back up to Remus, thankful for his ability to censor _that_ kind of language.

Everyone (sans Remus) was now seated at the table. Patton turned back tot he table and sat back down.

“Now that that is done, shall we eat?”

A chorus of voices answered back eagerly, “Yes!”


	10. Dec. 10- Patton x Roman x Logan – Logincality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle time?
> 
> Cuddle time.

Cuddles, of course they would want cuddles.

With his two boyfriends being the most energetic and positive, as well as emotional of the Sides in general, Logan should’ve known physical contact was going to be paramount to their relationship as they strengthen the metaphorical bonds between them.

But Logan wasn’t energetic or emotional, he wondered why they put up with him because he was none of the things they no doubt saw and loved in each other.

He wondered why they bothered. He didn’t need contact or even the relationship itself, but he did not mind his 2 lovable goofballs nonetheless.

But when Patton caught him off guard with an offer to cuddle, Logan was not sure of an appropriate reaction or response. It’s not that he did not like the concept, he’s just, never done it before. Ever.

Patton likewise had never seen Logan at such a loss for words, stuttering his response with an unsureness he had never seen Logan have.

“Sure…?” Came Logan’s response, and Logan cursed himself inwardly for allowing himself to become so unsure of himself, he was Logic and he need to always be sure of what he knew because Thomas needed that.

“Specs, are you sure sure?”

Roman was already embracing Patton as Logan approached and awkwardly sat down beside them, not knowing how to engage the pile of limbs with what they desired. 

Logan waved a hand dismissing Roman’s question, “Yes, I am sure, I’ve just… never done this before.”

Patton and Roman both looked shocked and exclaimed in unison “WHAT!”

Logan was startled by their outburst and was not certain what they were so concerned about. 

“That will not do!” Patton chimed.

“We will give you the most comforting and best cuddles you have ever felt so that every embrace after will pale in comparison.” Roman burst out.

“You don’t need to- ah!!” Logan started, but was swept up and after an indiscernible amount of time, Logan found himself being held by his boyfriends in a warm and… comforting embrace.

“Shh, no talking.” Someone said, for some reason, Logan couldn’t tell who said it.

They were right about the comfort, Logan had never felt so… secure, so… safe and it was… nice.

At first, Logan was some attempts to speak again, but they were met with a finger placed over his lips to quiet him.

Eventually, Logan just let himself be held, he… he was okay… his boyfriends want him to be here. They’re so…. nice, Logan wished he was half as nice as them, maybe then they would’ve done this sooner.

A whisper cut through the embrace “I can hear your self deprecation, Logan. It’s okay, you 100% deserve this, no matter what you think.”

Think? Logan was finding it much harder to think, he was… safe, and… sleepy, he needed to sleep. His body felt like it was being weighed down by 100 pound weights on every square inch of his body.

His body had slowly relaxed in their hold and now Logan… was…?

One more thought was all Logan could muster as he drifted into sleep.

_I think I love…_

And the sweet embrace of sleep came over Logan.


	11. Dec. 11- Patton x Roman x Logan x Deceit – DLMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle +1
> 
> Continuation from chapter 10's fic

Deceit was bored and cold.

He was sitting in his room, not doing anything but wanted to do everything to ease his boredom.

It was only a plus that getting up to be with his boyfriends would solve both of those problems.

He disliked that his needs were so like a snake that he himself was partially coldblooded, but he nor Thomas could help how the Mindscape shaped him.

As Deceit came down the stars, he heard soft whispering. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Deceit came in to see his boyfriends on the couch, cuddling. 

Logan was cuddling? And asleep? He was never one for physical contact. But oh was he cute when helplessly asleep like this!

Deceit gently drawled, “Well this definitely _not_ the most beautiful and precious thing I have seen ever.” 

Roman snapped his head to look at Deceit and put his free hand up in a shushing motion against his lips.

Deceit raised his gloved hand in response, but just as quickly approached the couch, where Roman begrudgingly accepted Deceit into the cuddle with Patton.

And to make a long story short, Deceit slowly soaking in his boyfriends warmth, Deceit joined Logan in the sweet embrace of sleep due to his boyfriends embrace.

It was… beautiful.


	12. Dec. 12- Roman x Deceit – Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets creative block.

Roman is stuck in his room.

No, it’s not that anything is blocking his way of exiting his room, but he just _needs_ to finish his project, for Thomas.

But nothing is coming to him, he’s wracked his head in every single way possible and the last piece he knows is there is just not coming to him. It’s so close and probably so obvious, but it’s just… Not. Fucking. Coming. To. Him.

Finally, Roman lets out a groan of pure frustration, which sets his boyfriend’s Roman distress sense a’tingling. 

He shot up from his leisurely position on his bed and immediately and purposefully exits his room and knows exactly where to go to answer the call of his counterpart.

As he opens the door to Roman’s room, he takes in the room.

Paper everywhere piled messily on the desk, clothes strewn about the room strung messily across the bed. Roman himself looks disheveled, with his hair sticking up in places and his usually clean and smooth princely attire rumpled and creased. 

Roman doesn’t seem to recognize he is there, so Deceit approaches and gently places a hand on Roman’s hunched back.

Roman tenses as he registers the touch, but turns around and immediately embraces him.

“Deceit… please…” Roman pulls back and looks Deceit in the eyes, his eyes pleading as he looks into Deceit’s heterochromic eyes.

“Anything for you my darling.” Deceit replies, sinking both of them out into their special place in the Imagination.

Deceit pulls away and allows Roman to gather himself and snap into something more fitting. He chooses a red sparkling dress that will be perfect.

The music starts, and the two face each other.

Deceit slowly approaches Roman, coming within kissing distance. But instead of kissing Deceit’s left arm raises as well as Roman’s and they clasp hands.

And then, they’re off. Roman is the helpless lover tantalized by Deceit, he is spun and dipped and together they both weave a perfect tango that ends with Deceit and Roman face to face with Deceit dipping Roman. 

For a moment they stay in that moment breath heavy from the dance and a sheen of sweat on their foreheads before Roman makes the first move and raises his lips up to Deceit’s in a kiss.

Deceit kisses back as he pulls Roman out of the dip, but as Roman is fully standing, Roman pulls back and teasingly walks off with a little wave. Deceit puts on an expression of slight disappointment as his dance partner leaves.

“Thank you Deceit, that was just what I needed. Hope to… do that again sometime.” And just like that Roman was gone, having come up with the perfect connecting idea for his project.

Deceit drops the disappointed face as Roman disappears and says: 

“That is what you say every time, and every time I will be here, waiting for you my love.”

_Always._


	13. Dec. 13- Virgil x Remus x Deceit – Anxceitmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is hurt.

“Deceit?” Deceit blinked.

“Deceit, oh GOD!” Virgil and Remus?

Someone had hurt him, he couldn’t remember who, but he was stabbed in the gut.

He was staggering as they rushed to him, his legs giving out just when they could catch him.

Virgil and Remus were here now, Deceit couldn’t remember when they got there or why they weren’t with him in the first place.

“He’s in shock, we need to get him someplace safe, why does he have it out for Deceit?” Virgil’s voice echoed in Deceit’s ears.

“I don’t know, but we have to focus on the here and now, Deceit needs first aid immediately.” Remus snapped, more out of urgency than malice.

Virgil did say something in response, but Deceit’s head felt like it had a bale full of cotton and his body started feeling incredibly heavy and light at the same time.

But instead of being able to drift off, Deceit felt a hand patting his face in an attempt to keep him awake.

“Deceit, you can’t fall asleep on us, you’ve lost a lot of blood and we might not be able to get you back if you pass out now.” Who said that? Deceit couldn’t tell who was speaking. Was that bad? Probably.

All Deceit could see was very blurry shapes and a lot of red, that was bad, right?

“I… I don’t…” was all Deceit could manage before another wave of exhaustion swept over him and any energy to move was forfeit. His head fell back onto the surface under him.

“No, Dee, don’t try to speak, I can tell that took a lot out of you. It’s okay, we’re gonna patch you up and you’re going to be a-okay, alright?”

Deceit only opened his eyes and tried to discern the shapes in front of him, heeding whoever’s voice that was, but still wanting to communicate understanding the best he could.

Something was different, they had… moved, to… someplace safe, like the voice said.

Deceit was tired, so tired. How long had they been here? Were they helping him with the pain he had felt earlier?

Distantly he heard the voice say “You’re okay now Deceit, you can go to sleep now, you’re going to be okay.”

Deceit was glad for the voice, they were nice.

As Deceit’s eyes closed, warmth he didn’t know he was missing enveloped him, pulling him into the sleep his body had craved.

_So….. warm…._


	14. Dec. 14- Remus x Deceit – Dukeceit/Demus

Remus and Deceit were sitting at the table having a rare quiet lull in their daily conversation. 

Deceit fought back another shiver, but Remus seemed to pick up on something different with Deceit.

“Dee, you okay?” Remus looked over to Deceit concerned.

“I’m fine, …just…. tired…” Deceit gently shook his head while saying this.

Deceit wasn’t just tired, he was freezing, but Remus didn’t need to know that. He shouldn’t have to worry about him when he was _fine._

“Well you better be fine. Because I ain’t carrying you to the couch when you got your own 2 feet.” Remus said turning away from Deceit and heading towards the couch. 

Deceit got up and slowly trailed behind him.

“Don’t worry about…” Deceit’s mind came to a halt as he fell forwards with the momentum of his stride, unconsciously allowing the shivers he had been holding back to take over his body full force. 

Vaguely he heard Remus’s voice exclaiming “Ah, shit-!”

His mind held on just a little longer however, feeling someone catch him and sometime later lay a blanket over him.

His face curled into a smile, a true, rare, genuine Deceit smile.

As he fully faded away, all he could feel was warmth, something he had been missing for so long and was going to finally get the sleep he needed.

Remus stood in the middle of the room looking at where Deceit was and gasped out “No…”

There was now no one under the blanket.


	15. Dec. 15- Patton x Virgil – Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has bad night night.

Patton was minding his own business, idly cleaning his room around midnight because he just couldn’t get to sleep. 

He sensed a shift in the Mindscape. His hand paused in the air with the item in his hand hovering over the surface he was going to place it down onto.

Being the center of emotional intelligence of Thomas had its perks, because when he wasn’t…. repressing… his feelings, he could pick up on major shifts in the emotions of the others, extending beyond the conceivable if they were in reality.

This shift was concerning because it emanated a _major_ shift, from relatively calm to pure terror in less than a second, making Patton’s hair involuntarily stand on end. And the buzz that ‘colored’ the wave of emotion was one of anxiety.

Virgil!

His task of cleaning forgot and the item in his hand thoughtlessly tossed somewhere in his room, Patton threw his door open and ran as fast he could toward Virgil’s. 

_Can’t sink out and just appear in his room, that would make things worse! What should I do? What’s happened? Is he hurt? Oh god I hope he isn’t hurt!_

Metaphysical blood pumping through his veins and his muscles straining to carry him faster towards his destination while his thoughts raced just as fast if not faster.

As he reached Virgil’s door, he heard sounds coming from inside, whimpers and small groans of distress.

_No time for formalities._

Patton wrenched open the door to see Virgil doubled over on his bed, involuntarily thrashing while his eyes remained closed.

_Nightmare._

Patton let out a half-sigh, relieved that the emergency was not physical, but still preparing himself to soothe Virgil.

Patton zipped over to Virgil’s bedside, quickly picking Virgil up in a tight embrace enough that Virgil almost immediately calmed down after a moment of shock and stillness from Patton’s sudden embrace, no doubt from the fear that had already permeated Virgil’s nightmare. The embrace secure and tight that Virgil recognized as a safe one (and most likely from Patton).

As Virgil relaxed back into a sleepy doze from Patton’s embrace, Patton whispered soothingly while running his hands through Virgil’s hair gently “It’s okay Virge. Shhh…. You’re okay, I’ve got you… nothing can hurt you.”

Patton sat on Virgil’s bed for a time, slowly rocking the anxious Side before settling his back against the pillow resting on the wall.

Soon, Patton’s eyes became droopy, the adrenaline wearing off and the time of night getting to him.

And when morning finally came, the Imagination’s sun found 2 cuddling Sides in Virgil’s room on his bed, with not a touch of eyeshadow between them. 

Content and happy (and) holding each other.


	16. Dec. 16- Patton x Virgil x Roman x Deceit – DAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wants a milkshake.

Roman wants to try something. He stands in the middle of the room and takes a gigantic breath in.

“My milkshake brings all the boys to yard.” Roman screams at the top of his lungs from the living room.

“And they’re like, it’s better than yours.” Virgil replies, popping his head in from upstairs.

“Damn right it’s better than yours.” Deceit pops up from nowhere, embracing Roman in a dip.

“I can teach you, but I have to charge.” Patton finishes while standing on the counter in the kitchen.

(That’s it. That’s their relationship.)


	17. Dec. 17- Patton x Virgil x Roman x Logan – LAMP/CALM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns the side effect of pretending he's listening to music around the other sides.

Another normal day in the Thomas Thomasphere.

The metaphorical sun is shining and the birds of the Imagination chirping a sweet song.

Virgil, however, is pretending to listen to a song as he goes about his day. 

He’s tired of the others pestering him today, so he’s put on his headphones to go about his business, but not playing any music. The perfect ploy to give him some space.

This will cause some unintended side effects however, namely, he can hear everything, when everyone else thinks he can hear nothing.

It starts out small.

“Hey, Virge can- oh, he can’t hear me, I’ll just get the thing myself” Roman calls out before lowering his voice to a half-hearted murmur, Virgil can’t see his face but he knows exactly what face Princey is making. Virgil pretends not to hear Roman as he comes to sit down in the armchair and Roman passes him to.

As Virgil relaxes into the couch, he hears Logan’s voice suddenly, but keeps his eyes closed, coming into the realization he had closed them at all. 

“How can he sit like that and be that comfortable? Some things can truly be baffling with Virgil.” Virgil was sitting sideways in the armchair, his head resting on one armrest and his legs draped over the other.

Virgil wondered why they said stuff like that, this was one of the most comfortable position to make sitting in this chair. The other Sides weren’t open to different ways of sitting.

But the biggest side effect was yet to come as Virgil heard the signature plodding down of the steps that accompanied Patton.

Virgil knew Patton was coming any minute, but Patton’s squeal of excitement almost jolted Virgil out of his charade of listening to phantom music.

“Oh look at Virgil! He’s looks so peaceful right now! I wonder what he’s listening to right now that puts him so at peace.” This was accompanied by the sound of rapid foot shifting and tiny clapping, brought on by Patton’s excitement.

_The only thing I’m listening to is you right now._

Virgil felt a blush threatening to bloom on his face. He then shifted in a way that he knew even if wasn’t blushing, he would be covered, passing this shift off as a movement to get more comfortable.

“Yes, he does look particularly peaceful Patton. I do hope he finds more outlets of peace in the future, being on edge constantly is a disagreeable practice for maintaining a good mental health.” Virgil just knew that Logan was adjusting his glasses as he said that.

If was not blushing before, he was blushing now, the heat on his cheeks slowly increasing in intensity every time he repeated what they had said in his mind. They cared. They truly, honestly, cared about him.

“Oh, is Virgil still listening to his music and blocking us out? Eh, I’ve heard some of the songs he listens to that aren’t really Thomas’s taste and honestly, if he listens to them I’m willing to give them a chance.” Roman’s voice faded back into his awareness.

_Wait, Roman wasn’t…._

Virgil’s blush, which was already threatening to scorch his face off, exploded into a genuine, but definitely would spell embarrassment if he ever showed it, smile.

Virgil was doomed.


	18. Dec. 18- Virgil x Roman x Logan – Analogince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman comes back from an adventure.

“Are you serious Roman?” Virgil exclaimed when he saw Roman.

Roman had come back from an adventure in the Imagination. He had fought valiantly, but he did sustain some… injuries.

“It’s ok, Panic at the Everywhere, I’m _fine_.” Roman tried to assure Virgil, but Logan appeared before Virgil could reply.

“Roman did you go on another dangerous adventure? You know you could either enlist the help of others within the Imagination or ask one of us to help you.” Logan sternly reprimanded Roman while approaching Roman to access his injuries.

Roman instead shoved their hands away and continued walking (limping) down the hall. “I am okay, guys. I’m fine, don’t worry about me it’s just a few nicks and bruises.”

But before Logan or Virgil could reply to this, Roman’s world turned perpendicular and he smacked into the wall before the other Sides could stop him.

“Oof!!” Roman wheezed as he made contact with the wall.

Roman couldn’t breathe. Somewhere in the back of his mind he supposed that hitting the wall knocked the wind out of him, but his mind was now only screaming for him to breathe, but for some reason he couldn’t.

“Roman, come on breathe honey.” Virgil insisted nervously from somewhere around him, panic edging into his tone.

“You’ve knocked the wind out of yourself, Roman, just breathe as deep as you can. You’ve lost more blood than I thought, we need to fix you up.” Logan maintained before continuing “Virgil, could you carry him to my room?”

“Sure thing.” Virgil responded as Roman felt himself being picked up.

He flailed feebly as his body didn’t have enough oxygen to move at full force, causing Virgil to fumble for a second.

Roman mouthed to Virgil _I am not a child!_

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Roman, just admit that you’re hurt and you need help. And you’re not a child, but let us care for you, you’ve done plenty for us, don’t let yourself suffer for no reason, let us return the favor.” 

Virgil counter stopped Roman short in his flailing.

_Wait, they… and…_

Roman was flummoxed and it showed clear as day.

“What, you didn’t think we cared about you? How many times have you come up with a brilliant plan of action that I could only dream about coming up with. The countless times you’ve exhausted yourself not only for Thomas, but for our benefit. Even if we hated your guts, _that_ would at least cause you some respect from us.” Virgil quirked is eyebrow up at Roman, part expecting, part incredulous.

Behind Virgil’s head Roman caught a glimpse of Logan, open mouthed in shock, then perform a full on facepalm.

Roman had to… rethink how important he actually was to them.

God knows he definitely he had rethink his own importance to himself.

Roman… was a dumb-dumb.


	19. Dec. 19- Patton x Virigil x Logan - Analogicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is blindfolded.

Virgil woke up to a blindfold around his eyes.

His thoughts went from the practically tar-like pace of sleep to racing a race against roadrunner and beating them in a second.

_What’s happening?_

_Who’s done this?_

_Am I in danger?_

_Who would want to hurt me?_

_How did they get the blindfold on me without waking me up?_

Virgil’s breathing had quickened, but a voice somewhere around him made him practically shoot through the roof.

“Hey, Virge, it’s okay.” Patton cooed somewhere to his left, like Virgil was a frightened puppy.

Virgil was definitely frightened, but he disliked the similarity in tone in Patton’s voice to when Thomas had come across such a fearful ball of fur. 

“What’s going on? Why am I blindfolded?” Virgil panickingly pleaded with the darkness, flailing his arms as a different pair helped him sit up.

“Whoa! Virgil you are fine, we are not going to hurt you. We have something to show you. Nothing bad, I give you my word Virgil.” Reassured Logan’s voice to his right, a lithe hand placed on Virgil’s knee in an apparent calming gesture.

Virgil wavered a few moments before relaxing minutely and murmuring a small “Okay…” Unconsciously curling into himself a bit.

There a beat of silence where Virgil felt Patton exchange a look with Logan before Patton bubbled a “Great!”

Virgil felt the two sides adjust to help him up as they guided him to his feet. Then they loosely gripped both of his arms to help guide him to… whatever they were going to show him.

As Patton chattered on about how Virgil would love what they were going to show him, he let his mind wander while his body gave way to autopilot

_These two are going to be the death of me… actually no, Patton is going to be the death of me. Only Patton would have the little dramatic sense to actually go through with this. At least Logan would’ve ruled this method out because scaring me like that would be seen as a fail scenario._

As if on cue, Virgil heard Logan to his right mutter something about a “failing scenario” and “Patton insisted…”

Taking advantage of Patton and Logan’s no doubt focus on where they were going, Virgil stole a quick shaking of his head.

 _How’d he know?_ His thoughts drawled sarcastically as he knew exactly how he knew.

“We’re here!” Patton’s exclamation cut through Virgil’s thoughts. 

They helped him him sit down in a chair, no the couch(?), and retreat past where he could accurately guess where they were. They had apparently guided Virgil down the stairs into the living room while his thoughts occupied his mind.

He heard a few hushed whispers he couldn’t discern before they fell silent.

He heard a hushed ”1, 2, 3″ as he felt someone fiddle with the knot at the back of his head and let the blind fold drop after the number 3.

The light of the Mindscape hit him and he was blinded for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted and was able to see. 

“Happy birthday!” Logan and Patton’s voice shouted as Virgil saw Thomas’s living room was covered in purple and Nightmare Before Christmas type decorations and they had cones on their heads that also read “Happy birthday.”

Virgil blinked.

Then cried.

He had never had a birthday party before and this one was….

Perfect.


	20. Dec. 20- Patton x Remus x Logan – Intrulogicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets a spook.

Logan was at his desk, finishing up the schedule for tomorrow for Thomas when he heard a small rustle from behind him.

He turned around and there was nothing there, just his room and nothing disturbed he shrugged and went back to his work.

_Probably just a-_

“Boo!” Came 2 shouts from behind him, startling Logan so hard he threw the book he had been writing in straight into the face of one of the people behind him, knocking them down.

“E equal M C Scared!” Logan’s version of an exclamation of fear while he fumbled with his tie with almost shaking hands.

“Ow…” groaned the assailant he had hit with the book, who had a set of tan pants and a light blue collared shirt… wait…

“Patton… oh… oh my go…sh I am so sorry! I reacted without thinking. Are you hurt?” Logan fretted over Patton’s downed form with an uncharacteristic panic to him, less like the panic of a deadline and more actual life and death panic that hadn’t been seen before.

“You dork! You nailed him right in the face with a book, what do you think?” The second assailant chimed in to his right with a chuckle, Logan finally registering Patton’s counter part’s identity.

Logans hands trembled slightly as he rose his voice. “Patton. Remus. What were you thinking startling me like that? If I had had something sharper in my hands I could’ve accidentally stabbed one of you!” 

That pulled the grin off Remus face that had been in place since Logan turned around, sobering Remus of amusement.

Instead Remus silently pulled the book off Patton’s face, that had miraculously stayed plastered to his face as Patton had fallen. Both Remus and Logan helped Patton to his feet.

“Ooof… ow….” Patton groaned and then sighed “It was Remus’s idea. We… we…” Patton brought his hand up to the most painful parts of his face. “Ow..”

“We wanted to spook you to liven your day up a little and get you up and away from your boring desk. But, we didn’t think through that you might not appreciate being startled. So we’re sorry, but I am also sorry for convincing Patton to do it with me and let him get the brunt of the consequences.” Remus said with his head hung low and posture reminiscent of a reprimanded puppy. 

Logan and Patton shared a look of mutual agreement.

“Consequences?” They smirked at at Remus in unison.

Remus’s eyes widened in realization.

Oh… 

Remus smirked back half heartedly.

Remus had a long night ahead of him.


	21. Dec. 21- Virgil x Logan x Deceit - Analoceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 idiots and a braincell.

Logan has Virgil in his arms.

Deceit enters.

“I wanna see my little boy” Deceit waltzes in, making a beeline for the two of them.

“Here he comes.” Logan intones perfectly.

“I want to see my little boy.” Deceit finishes approaching and immediately ruffles Virgil’s hair.

Virgil’s face is beet red with embarrassment from Logan and Deceit antics.

Patton appears behind them from the staircase and Logan and Deceit recoil. Deceit hisses and Logan shouts “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!”

Patton retreats, look of mild confusion on his face.

Once Patton is gone Deceit and Logan snap back into fawning over Virgil.

Virgil buries himself deep in Logan’s arms.

“Really guys? Please stop.” Virgil’s voice comes, muffled by Logan’s shirt.

Logan and Deceit engulf Virgil and say in unison. “Must Protecc Virge. Precious cinnamon roll.”

If Virgil’s face wasn’t blushing before, he was now.

_They’re idiots, but they’re my idiots._


	22. Dec. 22- Remus x Logan - Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets a little.... frustrated with Remus.

“Logan! Do you want to see me do a handstand!?” Remus chattered while Logan prepared his morning coffee.

“No.” Logan replied sternly and quite grumpily.

Remus frowned.

_After breakfast_

“Logan! Watch what I can do with my armpit!” Remus exclaimed as he popped into Logan’s room where Logan was reading.

Logan looked up with a small bit of irritation forming in his expression and sighed but obliged Remus.

_After lunch_

“Logan I created something, look at it! Remus cackled as he showed his quivering and slimy creation Logan’s face.

“Whoa, watch the slime!” Logan blurted as he saw threatening to drip on his papers, which would ruin them.

_That evening_

Remus started “Hey Logan, I thi-”

Logan cut Remus off. “Remus I have had enough! I’m fine with you indulging in your pastimes but the amount of times you have barged into what I’ve been doing has too excessive for my mental health. I am tired and need to rest and you have pestering me all day. I JUST NEED SOME FUCKING SPACE!” Logan exploded at Remus, rising in volume and energy and peaked as Logan rose to a full on yell at the end.

Remus froze, stopped short in his greeting by Logan’s outburst. He was frozen throughout Logan’s spiel with his eyes splayed open and mouth still frozen in the act of enunciating the last syllable he had said. 

A silence permeated the air once Logan’s rant was done, the only thing audible was Logan’s heavy breathing the exertion of yelling mixed with the anger he had felt was coming off of.

Another beat of silence.

Remus’s face turned to one of pure anguish and started bawling.

Now it was Logan’s turn to look stunned, as Remus never cried or express any real negative emotion of this nature. Remus was always honest, but he never was really impacted by what others. Remus’s intrusive thoughts made that much easier to take for Remus.

Logan stood as still as Remus had before rushing over to where Remus had crumpled in on himself.

“Whoa, whoa, hey! Remus whoa, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got mad at you. I’m sorry I raised my voice I should’ve expressed my irritation a little sooner, I didn’t mean to upset you like this. Please Remus, please…” Logan apologized as he picked up the sobbing Remus and held him himself, quickly soaking his shirt with Remus’s tears. He looked around frantically.

He supposed this is how Patton felt when the others were upset like this. But this… this was new for Logan.

_What should I do, what should I do? I need to find a way to fix this…_

Logan rushed towards his door and tore it open. It seemed that words weren’t the solution to this. As he rushed through the doorway, a possibility came to him.

_Perfect, I think that will calm him quite nicely._

Logan wrenched opened Roman’s door, ignoring the confused Roman behind it as he streaked into the Imagination.

Logan made a beeline for a familiar hill, with Remus still concerningly not letting up his waterfall of tears.

Once they made it the top, Logan gently set Remus down and flopped onto the ground beside Remus, panting as he need to his breath.

But swiftly Logan sat up and ran his hand through Remus’s hair as he soothingly whispered. “Remus, shhhh… shhhh… Look up.”

Remus didn’t budge from his crying torrent. Logan pursued his lips and tried again, this time pulling Remus’s hands away from his face.

Logan gently said, “Hey Remus,” as he looked into Remus’s watery green eyes, “look up at the sky.”

Remus sniffled, slowly and shudderingly obliged, wondering what would _Logan_ want to show _him._

Remus froze for an entirely different reason.

The sky of the Imagination was like nothing Remus remembered. The Stars were bright but not blinding, you could see even distant galaxies and everything in-between unlike in reality. But somehow tonight, everything was cranked up in beauty to a 10 (which may or may not have been Logan’s doing as he was the one studying astronomy).

Remus’s face morphed from distraught to pure awe as his mouth dropped slightly open and eyes widened in awe and not fear as a few minutes before.

And for the first time ever, Remus was truly speechless.


	23. Dec. 23- Virgil x Deceit - Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Deceit hiss and make up.

It all started when Deceit accidentally entered the light side.

He really hadn’t intended to pop in there, but apparently the mindscape had different ideas on where Deceit should go.

His mind was elsewhere as he entered the kitchen to get a snack, and happened upon Virgil doing the same, who had turned around and saw Deceit at the same time Deceit saw him.

Virgil hissed.

Deceit hissed back simultaneously.

Deceit cooled his face back into a neutral expression. “You’ve never visited, why now?” Deceit droned while pretending to check his nails through his gloves.

Virgil face turned to anger. “Why are you in the light side?” Virgil growled, letting the statement echo as a threat towards Deceit.

“Oh my sweet summer child, you must be mistaken. Have you lost your way and forgotten where you have been-” Deceit smirked, but stopped when he looked in the living room.

The Light Sides were on the couch in the living room, frozen watching the interaction.

_Shit. I’m in the Light Side_

“Well, when you do find your way, I hope you think long and hard about not getting lost again.” Deceit’s mask was on again as he sunk out.

Just before he lost earshot of the kitchen, he heard Roman recover from his stupor and draw his sword to do god knows what.

And thus it started.

Every time Deceit and Virgil saw each other, they both would simultaneously hiss at each other.

But the interactions after this common event were becoming more and more… friendly.

Slowly, such that neither really realized, they started to build the bridge back into being friends. It wasn’t instantaneous, over months of small interactions.

And because the only interaction the other Sides were present for was the first, they were quite surprised when Deceit popped up again in the kitchen, this time intentionally.

“Hey Dee.” Virgil said nonchalantly as he handed a protein bar to Deceit without even looking, Deceit and Virgil always seemed to have a need to snack at the same time.

“Hey, Vee.” replied Deceit, who opened the wrapper and bit down before looking up into the living room to see the Light Sides on the couch, a repeat of the interaction that started their eventual rekindling of their friendship.

But his time, Deceit didn’t think to sink out.

“You bastard you’ve brainwashed him!”

Roman drew his sword and before any one could think to say anything, was rushing at Deceit with his sword primed to strike.

All Deceit could do was raise his hands up defensively before Roman struck.

Slice.

A moment, that’s all it was, a moment of silence before Deceit realized he wasn’t hurt and looked up.

Virgil…

Virgil had…

Virgil had jumped in front of Deceit to stop Roman from slicing, but the blade kept coming.

Virgil was facing Deceit as that had been the only thing he could do before Roman struck. 

For what seem like an eternity, everything seemed to stand still, before Virgil grabbed Deceit’s hands and held them in his, looking Deceit straight in the eye.

Virgil smiled “I love you.”

And then Virgil’s world went black (and all heck broke lose).


	24. Dec. 24- Patton x Roman - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thomas has a crush

When Thomas has a crush:

Roman and Patton just start vibrating, like energy buildup, like if a hyperactive kid ate sugary candy in a cartoon. Waiting for the release.

Virgil walks in, his eyes widen.

“Shit! Logan, Thomas has a crush again get ready for some reigning in again.”

Then, the dam breaks.

Roman and Patton start squealing and Roman goes off ranting about how cute the guy is while Patton melts into a puddle of happy feelings.

Logan has rushed down from upstairs and get ready for his role in this predicament.

Once Roman is tired of ranting, he always wants to go on an adventure, Logan and Virgil always have to be there to reign him in before he is able to do so because the first (and last) time Roman did that he was out of commission for 2 days.

For Patton, Virgil is there to make sure that Patton doesn’t forget to take care of himself during Patton’s euphoric haze state of the crush.

But once that phase is done, Roman and Patton are drawn to each other. Like a magnet set inside the heart, they are unable to resist the urge.

When they meet, the magnum opus of the crush Thomas has, is the love that Roman and Patton express towards each other.

They embrace being in each others presence, they hug, they kiss, and… well… they… *cough cough*. (Sfw fic)

But their love is the bond that Thomas feels toward another, and they…

They wouldn’t have it any other way.


	25. Dec. 25- Patton x Virgil x Remus x Deceit – DAMR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys be a singin.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need.” Virgil mutters while on his phone.

“I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.” Remus jumps in rousing the others to join.

“I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know” Deceit drawls with a mask of feigned boredom, but his eyes signal excitement.

“Make my wish come true!” Patton calls, drawing out the ue as in the song. 

And then….

“All I want for Christmas is Yooooouuuuuu!!!!” Everyone finishes in unison and then collapse on the ground in laughter.


	26. Dec. 26- Patton x Virgil x Remus x Logan – LAMR

2 trashy bois and 2 morons that have to clean up their messes.

Perfectly balanced. 

(Sorry, not really feeling it today, but hopefully tomorrow I’ll do better.)


	27. Dec. 27- Virgil x Remus x Logan - Analomus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a bad sleepy night night.

A million pieces, that’s what it felt like. It felt like Virgil was shattered into a million pieces. A million pieces scattered to the wind, carrying him away. Away from everything he ever loved and everything that made him feel safe. Tumbling over himself a thousand times over so much that he doesn’t know which way is up, much less how to get back. They’re leading him somewhere, somewhere not safe, somewhere he never wants to go-

“Virgil, sweetie wake up!” 

As he comes to he feels someone shaking his shoulders, the voice was… 

“It’s Logan and Remus, honey. You were having a nightmare, you needed to wake up.”

Virgil sat up. His hands coming up numbly to wipe away the tear tracks he felt on his face. Then Virgil looked up.

Logan and Remus were on either side of him, legs beneath the covers like him, but sat up and angled towards Virgil. Logan had his hands on Virgil’s shoulders and Remus’s hands were hovering over Virgil’s head, waiting.

“Did you have that dream again?” Remus asked as he stroked Virgil’s hair gently to calm the fear that was still flowing through Virgil.

Virgil flopped back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling, sighing. “Yeah… I… I don’t know why I’m having this dream… Nothing’s different. At least with my other dreams there was some kind of source!”

Virgil heard a sigh to his right. “Neither do we… hmm.. Could… could it be something else?” Logan curiously asked.

“What do you mean?” Virgil responded while taking his pillow and planting it on his face.

“He means could you be fearing something to do with us that isn’t in our control. Like if we disappeared or died.” Remus supplied muffled through Virgil’s pillow.

Virgil stopped short. He yanked the pillow of his face and looked straight into the 2 Sides eyes. Eyes likely fierce with the raw emotion pumping through his veins.

“I will never, ever let that happen.”


	28. Dec. 28- Patton x Virgil x Deceit - Moxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sides get in a sing off

“When you legs don’t work like they used to before.” Patton hums.

Deceit picks Patton up and continues. “And I can’t sweep you off of your feet.” Patton giggles.

“Will your mouth remember the love of my love.” Virgil murmurs into Patton’s lips as they kiss.

“Will you eyes still smile from your cheeks.” Deceit sings before capturing Patton’s lips with his own.

“Take me into you loving arms.” Patton jumps to a different part of the song.

“Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.” Virgil said while facing Deceit and engaging the Side in a kiss.

“Maybe we found love right where we are.” Deceit finishes as the lovers walk off into the sunset.


	29. Dec. 29- Roman x Logan x Deceit – Roloceit/Loroceit/Loginceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets a little stressed. Deceit and Roman help him out.

Logan was stressed, he had planned everything out for today, but none of it as going right.

First, the kitchen had almost caught on fire even though he swore that the proper measures were taken to cook breakfast, as he saw every action take place. It took 30 minutes to get the smell of burnt food out of his nose.

Second, the toilet had backed up and overflowed when nothing more than the standard amount of toilet paper was used by any of them, causing all the sides to have spend 30 minutes getting it unclogged and clean up. More time eaten up by inconvenience.

And lastly, he had somehow completely forgotten to take care of himself that day, no brushing his teeth, no combing his hair, he even tied his tie wrong and didn’t notice until someone asked him what was wrong. He never failed to take care of himself, and here we was, letting his friends think something was wrong and make them worry about him.

Logan was now in his room fretting over his notebook and fiddling with his pencil.

10, 15, 30 minutes went by with Logan lost in thought and slowly building up a ball of stress within him.

_I need to get stuff done. We need to stay on a strict schedule. Life is about sticking to a schedule. I have to take care of myself, can’t let the others worry. I am in control of my life. I’m in control. I’m in control. I’m in control._

It wasn’t until Logan heard a soft tapping at the door that his stupor was broken.

Jumping immediately into action, Logan gripped the doorknob and opened his door.

The opened door revealed Deceit, who had a stern expression that Logan supposed the other’s saw a lot from him _._

“Logan.” Deceit said with a tone matching his face and gestured his hand in a beckoning motion.

“Deceit, I-” Logan started. 

Deceit’s gloved index finger quickly silenced Logan. Deceit’s face now had a softer expression, but was now also filled with determination “Shh…”

Deceit walked a few paces down the hallway before turning back to Logan and beckoning again.“Come on.”

 _Where are we going?_ Logan wondered as he complied with Deceit’s request, only following a few short paces behind Deceit.

Deceit approached and opened Roman’s door in one fluid movement, sharing a knowing glance with Roman as he entered before they took one of Logan’s arms into each their grasp.

“What! Hey!” Logan yelped as the 2 sides steered him not towards the imagination, but towards a different part of Roman’s room he hadn’t noticed before.

The details apparently became a little fuzzy as Logan seemingly came to in a large theatre, with Roman and Deceit still grasping his arms.

Logan wasn’t sure what happened next.

One moment he was standing in the theatre and the next he was being whisked up of the ground, a flurry of movement he couldn’t distinguish swirled around him. He was spun, twirled, then he standing, but was then twirled by one of the others sides, dipped and then lead into a sort of ballroom type dance.

They were… dancing.

And as Roman and Deceit danced with Logan, the ball of stress in his stomach slowly shrunk as he started to have _fun_.

The dance ended with Deceit and Logan face to face and Roman closely behind Logan, both holding onto Logan as if they weren’t the one’s directing the dance. Logan realized he was out of breath and he felt the other 2 sides breath breeze across his face and the back of his neck.

Logan knew he had to say something, and for him it was the only thing worth saying.

“Thank you.” And he smiled for the first time in a long time.


	30. Dec. 30- Patton x Logan - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is the mom friend if Logan isn't.

Patton was laying on his bed, cuddling his favorite fluffy stuffed animal to his chest, daydreaming about anything at all. There was a solid but gentle tap at his door, which signaled one specific Side was at his door.

Logan.

“Come in Logan.” Patton called out as stared at the ceiling, not making any movements to get up.

Patton heard the door open, but it was out of his line of sight. Small, soft, but purposeful footsteps approached his place on the bed. Logan’s face came into view.

“Hey Patton…” Logan greeted with an unusually small sounding voice.

That fact pulled Patton upright and straight into ‘something is wrong and I will fix it’ mode. Patton took in Logan’s full figure. Body language, the state of his clothes, the fact Logan wasn’t making eye contact.

Without any hesitation, Patton wrapped his arms around Logan, who initially stiffened at the contact, but then melted into Patton’s embrace.

Patton let Logan indulge in the embrace a little before breaking the silence. “Are you okay?”

Logan was still for a beat. Then Patton felt him shudder as Logan started to gently cry. 

Patton could tell that Logan needed this release, and pressing him for the specific reason was not what Logan needed right now.

He was Logan’s shoulder to cry on, wherever and whenever he needed it.

A time later, Logan’s cries slowed to a stop and they sat in silence. Both sides indulging in the warm embrace of each other’s company. Each other’s heartbeat was all both sides could hear.

Eventually, Logan’s embrace with Patton became more and more gentle until Patton realized that Logan was falling asleep. He looked up at Logan to see his eyes half lidded and dropping.

Patton waited a little longer until he knew Logan was fully asleep before he moved. He gently picked Logan up into a carrying position and then gently laid him down onto Patton’s bed. Patton laid the covers over him and removed Logan’s glass, placing them on the closest bedside table.

Patton then joined Logan in the bed, knowing that he couldn’t leave his room now that Logan was here. Removing his own glasses he settled himself down.

Logan shifted unconsciously as Patton shifted himself get himself comfortable in the bed. And Patton found himself in the embrace of the sleepy(/ing) Logan.

As Patton felt himself slipping into sleep, he let the smile he had been feeling build blossom on his face.

This was good.


	31. Dec. 31- Virgil x Roman - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil fights off a monster with swift consequences.

_This is going to turn out bad._

All hell had broken loose.

A monster had somehow gotten into the Light Side of the Mindscape and Virgil was the first to engage it. Actually, he was the only one to engage it before he almost immediately hit a fatal hit to what some would consider a throat. It crashed to the floor before giving a few desperate attempts to squirm away before it collapsed to the ground dead.

Virgil turned around having been talking to Roman in his room, where the monster had also appeared.

“Virgil! Oh god!” Roman’s face turned from frozen shock to a terror-like shock Virgil felt his eyebrows furrow at.

What was Roman reacting to?

Virgil didn’t have to ponder long before he felt something wet and sticky drip onto his hands. Confused, he looked down.

A foot long spine was protruding from his gut. The monster apparently had gotten one good shot in at Virgil and took it. It wasn’t completely impaling Virgil, hence Roman reacting belatedly to the wound, but Virgil in that moment understood in that moment that a spine in his gut was very much not good. Virgil’s hands came up and hovered around the wound. 

Virgil was only able to emit a short “Huh… it got me.” Before his eyes rolled back into his head and he knew no more.

-

When awareness returned, Virgil groggily expected a wall of pain to hit him as he knew he should be hurting. But when it didn’t come he realized that everything was all a little fuzzy, his limbs felt unnaturally heavy and his mind especially felt way to slow.

His eyes fluttered open.

“Virgil! Oh, thank god! You’re awake!” Virgil felt someone distantly squeeze his hand. Virgil gathered a large amount of effort to swing his head around to see what was happening, but only managed to move his head barely an inch.

“No Virgil! Don’t try and move! I’ll move so you can see me.” Virgil couldn’t really respond, so he waited as an almost undistinguishable blob entered his view. 

“Lo…” Virgil breathed, not tested his energy of moving his face anymore.

“Hey, Virgil.”Logan’s face came into sharper focus and he saw that Logan was smiling a sad smile.

“Do you feel okay? No pain?” Logan’s face turned to a sort of determined one and Virgil vaguely felt Logan touch his arms somewhere.

Virgil blinked in response.

Logan nodded in understanding. “We decided to give you some medication so that when you woke up you wouldn’t have any pain.”

Virgil was able to gather up energy to breath out a “We…?”

“Oh, yeah! He asked we to inform him when you woke up! I’m going to go retrieve Roman okay?” Virgil felt Logan’s presence recede slightly.

Virgil grunted softly.

Virgil’s eyes grew heavy and drooped close.

When he opened them again he saw Roman dart towards him, feeling that distant sensation of physical contact as he saw Roman grasp Virgil’s hand.

Virgil groggily met Roman’s eyes.

“Virgil! Oh, you scared me so bad! Don’t ever pull a stunt like that again! I literally have a sword for these types of things.” Roman exclaimed, and though Virgil’s mind was still groggy as hell, he saw tiny tears escape from his eyes.

Seeing that gave Virgil enough willpower to drunkenly bring up his hand and haphazardly wipe away Roman’s tears.

Roman paused as Virgil’s hand brushed his tears way, then laughed sadly and took that hand in both of his. Unspoken message of comfort.

“You are such an idiot.” Roman whispered and brought Virgil’s hand from his cheek to his lips and softly kissed Virgil’s hand.

Virgil was still a few seconds before bringing his free hand into Roman’s view and pointing at Roman. _I’m your idiot._

Roman chuckled.

Then Roman’s face became all Virgil could see as Roman bent down kissed Virgil. Virgil’s lips were not fuzzy now, they were filled with sparking electricity from Roman’s kiss.

Virgil’s eyes slipped closed.

_Maybe things won’t turn out so bad after all._


End file.
